


Pros, Cons, and Bacon

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bacon, Bedrooms, Bickering, Blushing, Boyfriends, Breakfast, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming Out, Coming Out to Parents, Cooking, Dating, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eating, Eggs, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Home Alone, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Japanese Culture, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Lesbian Character, Lunch, M/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Secret Relationship, Siblings, Talking About It, Toast, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Well - Freeform, cooking for the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: 1. I was so tired last night I couldn't write-2. ughh you guys are so nice in the comments?? every time I think "maybe I should just stop writing this fic..." I get another comment like "I love this so far, keep up the good work!" and mM my heart-so I'll do my best!! right now, though, enjoy my boyos arguing and cooking lunch because yes
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Pros, Cons, and Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I was so tired last night I couldn't write-
> 
> 2\. ughh you guys are so nice in the comments?? every time I think "maybe I should just stop writing this fic..." I get another comment like "I love this so far, keep up the good work!" and mM my heart-
> 
> so I'll do my best!! right now, though, enjoy my boyos arguing and cooking lunch because yes

~•°•°----------------------°•°~

_Kageyama's POV_

"What am I going to do about my father?" I ask, half to myself, laying on my back on the carpet. I stare up at the familiar glow-in-the-dark stars on Shouyou's ceiling.

Shouyou turns to me, making his bed creak slightly.

"I don't know, 'Yama. How much have you thought about it?"

"...A lot."

Shouyou hums. "Well... Why don't you write down the pros and cons?"

"The... pros and cons?" I crane my neck to look at him, squinting through the blurriness.

"Yeah! Like, the good and bad of living with him!"

"...Okay," I say, sitting up.

He grins and rolls off the bed, then hops up to grab some paper. Before I know it, I have a pen in my hand and I'm glaring at a notebook with the word "Pros" on one side and "Cons" written on the other. _What would be... good... about living with my father?_

I glance up at Shouyou, who sits in front of me. He blinks.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I look back down and furrow my brow. "I don't know how to write it."

"Well..." he begins, tapping his foot. "What would _change_?"

"...We'd... have another person in the house."

"Okay, so, would that be good or bad? Is there a room he can have?" he asks, flopping backwards with a grunt. He splays his arms out like a "T".

"There's a guest bedroom, and we have two bathrooms," I say, staring at the carpet. "But the house is still small. Smaller than yours."

"So that'd be a con! 'House is small'. There!" He sits back up with a grin, yanking on the carpet.

I huff and write it down after clicking my pen. I carefully write out the characters, then sigh and click my pen again. _This feels like homework._

"What now?" I ask him instead.

"Hmm..." He smushes his face into his hands. "Are you happy just living with Miwa?"

I wrinkle my nose. "I mean... yeah? She's my sister, so we argue a lot, but... she's a _good_ sister. And she scolds me like any parent."

Shouyou laughs. "So would it make you sad if there was an adult there, too?"

"I mean, I don't know. It's hard for Miwa to earn enough money, sometimes. But I like the privacy."

"Okay, then 'More money' would be a pro, and 'Less privacy' would be a con." He drags himself to his feet and goes to his bed, yanking at the blankets. His phone falls to the carpet. "What else?"

"Um..." I finish the last character. "I don't really know him. And... every time I look at him, I think of my mother. But he seems alright, and... I don't really remember having a father that well. Maybe it's not so bad."

Shouyou, having grabbed his phone, slowly sits back down in front of me. "...'Don't know him' and 'Mom'... cons? And... 'Seems nice' and 'Having a father', pros," he says, tentatively.

I nod, blinking, and get to writing them down. A minute later, I have four cons and three pros. I look up at Shouyou, fidgeting with the pen grip.

He squints down at the paper. "Okay... anything else that'd be good? Or bad?"

I think for a long moment. "I... don't know if he's homophobic. Or knows about Miwa."

"Miwa?" Shouyou asks.

 _Shit! He didn't know._ I sigh. I may as well tell him now.

"She's... a lesbian," I tell him. "I found out Monday."

"Hey, that's super cool! Wait, but you don't know if your father knows?" Shouyou asks, tracing his finger along the edge of his phone case.

"Yeah. What if it turns out he hates that or something? I... I wouldn't be able to live like that."

Shouyou nods silently, and I hunch back over the notebook to write it down. Five cons, three pros. He looks at the list and bites his lip.

"Do you want lunch?" he asks, suddenly.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

"Why am _I_ the one cooking when _you_ offered lunch?" I ask him with a sigh. I crack an egg into a pan.

"You offered!" Shouyou exclaims, setting down his phone.

"I did not!"

"Did, too!"

I groan, cracking another couple eggs in and sprinkling on salt and pepper. "At least go make some toast."

He slides off the stool with a drawn-out sign, and yanks the bread off the counter. He grumbles at the toaster as he drops in slices of bread.

"And get the bacon."

" _Ugh!_ "

A few minutes later, he's sitting at the stool with his chin on the counter, glaring at me. "Why're we even having _breakfast_ for _lunch_?"

"If you don't like it, you can eat dirt."

He sticks his tongue out at me. "Of course I'll like it."

My cheeks redden and I turn around to glare at the pan, clutching the spatula tightly. _If_ _I_ _were wearing my glasses, they would've_ _gotten_ _all_ _steamy._ Behind me, Shouyou starts humming. I now know the story behind the song, and it makes my heart clench.

"Should we tell my ma?"

I choke on my spit, quickly turning away from the pan to cough into the crook of my arm. "Y-your _mother_?"

"Well, why not?"

"I-I don't know... What if--"

"I've already told her I'm bi, and I'm pretty sure she knows you're not straight," he interrupts.

"I- Oh. She does?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder at him.

He shrugs.

I turn back to the pan, pushing the bacon around. "Well... Miwa knows about us."

"She does!? Since when!?"

"Since Monday. Get out plates or whatever," I add, turning off the stove.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_By the way:_

_Bacon is gross._

_Also, written Japanese is a combination of three different "alphabets": Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana._

_Kanji are Chinese characters adopted into the Japanese alphabet. It is used for writing nouns, adjectives, verbs, and adverbs._

_Hiragana and Katakana were developed from short-hand Kanji. Katakana is usually used to write foreign or imported words. Hiragana is used to write grammatical functions such as verb inflections (-s, -ed, etc.) and particles (to, and, but, oh, wow, etc.)._


End file.
